Rhapsody of Destiny
by arrow-death
Summary: (Yaoi) Rukawa announce to the whole world he is gay. BUt he met this mysterious girl that change his mind. HE fell in love with her that cause her to leave Japan. Two eyars later, Rukawa met a firey red haired guy - that change him... Read and Review..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk… but someday I will find a way to be the co-owner of slam dunk… hehehehhe… (hey, there is nothing wrong in dreaming…J)

Author's note:

                This is my new fic… out of the ordinary that I have written. This is the first time that I will break the traditional career of the Slam dunk characters… Hope you will like this one..

Minna-san don't forget to review after you read… I am open to all of your suggestions as always…

Rhapsody of Destiny

Prologue:

Two loud shrieks trembled the whole Kanagawa district or should I say the whole Tokyo and Japan. The two shrieks came from two groups. The first group is composed of the female population who shriek out of disappointment, sadness and misfortune due to their gender. The last group came from the gay or homosexual's population who shriek out of joy, and luck due to their gender.

The shriek was the after shock of the announcement, of the famous composure-singer-interpreter, former commercial model, a corporal lawyer, a businessman not only that he is an eligible bachelor with the looks and charms that could rattle the senses of both the female and homosexuals population, he is also a billionaire at an early age aside from his own doing and from his family heritage, about his love and soon to be Rukawa. He is no other than the Atty. Kaede Rukawa. 

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a special guest today – a famous special guest at that. His career is at the peak and everyone wanted him to compose songs for him. His songs are filled with real emotions that both the singer and the listener are moved which caused his career as a composer to soar as high as Mt. Fuji. He is no other than the heartthrob of Japan Atty. Kaede Rukawa." The host of the famous talk show introduces the guest with proud.

"Thank You." a simple reply coming from the guest without smiling

"I know all of you are excited for our topic today – I know all of you know that Rukawa will be exposing his deepest secret. The mystery that surrounds his whole being that made all his fans to adore his cold façade and the ambiance of secrecy surrounding his character." The host inquired non-stop more about Rukawa.

"So because I know that all of our viewers are eager to know Rukawa's secret. We will not delay it further anymore. So here we start. Rukawa can you tell as about the reason why you have this exclusive interview. It is true that you will expose your deepest secret and the mystery that surrounds you personality."

"Hn…" It was followed by a nod from the most mysterious composer in the industry that made the host to sweat dropped and the audiences and viewers to giggle.

"I see. Thank you so much Mr. Rukawa for picking our tv show to expose your secret. Therefore, can you tell our viewers about it all – I mean your secret the person, who is your ideal partner in life."

"You see the mystery that surrounds me and the secret of my ideal partner comes hand and hand. So once you know who is my ideal partner, then you will known the mystery in me. You see, I know all of you know that I love to sleep a lot and never speak longer than ten words per sentence and about three sentences."

Everyone's mouth hangs open when Rukawa speak longer than expected. The whole area of Tokyo was silent that even the footstep of the ants can be heard due to the extreme silence that surrounds the area. Rukawa continued with his speech and nobody interrupted him.

"I am really that quite, I love peace and silence and I hate to talk but for me to find peace at long last I have to speak up and break my silence now. I don't care even if my career will be the one to suffer in exposing my career."

Everyone can't wait for Rukawa's confession – that everyone held his or her breaths in anticipation. 

"Like everyone else, I dream to have my partner in life to grow old with. My partner must love me as who I am not because I am wealthy, loyal, sincere… to be honest what I am looking for in a partner is typical values that almost everyone are looking for a partner. You see, it may not be obvious in my character but I am a romantic fool – that is why I don't want to force myself to somebody – I want destiny to lead me and my partner together."

"Oh my god… he is so romantic… I can't believe him." One of the audience uttered to her seatmate. 

"Yeah, you are right. HE is a good catch. He is such a heartthrob."

"Without further ado, The partner that I want in my life should love me and understand my mood swings. My partner must have a qualification of being a –" Rukawa's eyes were as serious as ever but it has a hint of hopefulness if observed carefully. And he purposely cut short his answer to see for the reaction of the audiences.

Meanwhile the audience's and viewer's tension grow stronger and reach its peak. Each one held his or her breath for the nth time that day for excitement and curiosity.  The silence that surrounds the set seems to last for ten minutes but actually, it was a mere minute.

"My partner in life must never be a female. I don't like female partner. My partner must be a male just like me. A gay male or we should put it a Homosexual just like me." Rukawa stated it in a casual manner.

That made all the audience and even the host to be shock.

The female population all across Japan was disappointed of Rukawa's confession while the homosexual's population rejoices. Everyone has different emotion displayed at that matter: shock, disappointed, happy, no comment and even a raised eyebrow. Except one person who felt nothing but an opportunity to avoid some aspects of nature and due to the fact that both have something in common in some aspects.

"I can't believe he did it already. I never thought it will be this soon."  Concerned was filled his voice. He fear for his little brother's privacy and life now that everything are exposed to the public. All his brother's after is a peace of mind and opportunity to find his own destiny just like him.

{As you can see, the one who spoke is Rukawa's brother. Just like Rukawa, he is also a gay and unlike his brother – he already found his destiny. The one person I am talking about is coming up next:}

"Darling, I want him to be my composure. Now that I know that he don't want any relationship with females. I can be safe if I will be his singer and interpreter for some of his songs. I love his songs it has the soul of the composure." A sophisticated and very attractive female spoke

"Sakura, are you crazy, didn't you understand that he don't want any involvement with any female at that matter. We can't just approach him and offer him a contract knowing that he already made a public announcement about his sexual preference." Youhei stated for the unreasonable request of his artist at the same time best friend.

"Youhei-darling, I am not after his attention. I am only after his song and music. That is all. Besides you all know that I don't want any involvement with guys that lusts for females – let me correct that… pervert guys." Sakura replied in a business like tone signaling that eventually she will be upset.

"We know that Sakura… but I don't thing He will understand that. Like what Youhei said, he don't want any female associates. You are a female Sakura and a very attractive one. He might think that you are there just to seduce him. Which Youhei, your family and I know won't happen but I think the public will be the one to react and put malice on it. Why don't you just give up? We can't just force him or talk to him to reconsider our offer." Sendoh stated trying to put some sense to his friend. "Besides Youhei, your brother and I are the one who are composing for you aside from other composers that often than not tried to impress you with their music."

"Sendoh-darling, I know that but some people are already curious why I never sing other songs beside what I wrote and you guys. We even have to invent a pen name for my brother and his koi as not to blow up my cover." Sakura declared in a low voice.

"We know that Sakura. Nonetheless, what if he wouldn't agree. He is after all a mysterious person and nobody can predict what he is thinking. Even his own manager, who happens to be his brother can't predict what he is thinking. That is why he can create one hell of a song." 

"But Youhei-kun, I want us to try, at least. Besides he did wrote many songs that was song by females before. So why not now, Our intentions are well and good for both our career and profession." Sakura informed the two with finality in her voice than the two know couldn't be bended.

"Okay… okay… you win… we will set an appointment. What can you say about a week from now? Will that be okay with you, Sakura?" Youhei said in surrender to Sakura

"Arigato… I know you will see it my way. A week will be fine with me… as long as we can set an appointment to Rukawa." Sakura smiled devilishly now that she gets her what she wants as always.

The two sweat dropped for the turn of events and for her wicked grin… but both are happy that the sadness in her eyes are once again disappeared.

~ OWARI ~

Author's note:

                Please don't judge this fic of mine… The story will unfold in your very eyes – oops I mean before every chapter that I will post…. I hope minna-san could wait for my updates….  I will update as soon as I can.. promise…

Minna-san don't forget to review after you read… I am open to all of your suggestions as always…


	2. Piece of the Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk… but someday I will find a way to be the co-owner of slam dunk… hehehehhe… (Hey, there is nothing wrong in dreaming…J)

Author's note:

                Therefore, I am making this next chapter so none of you will get bored… I hope you will like this…

Rhapsody of Destiny

Chapter 1      Piece of the song

After the interview of Kaede or the exposure of Kaede to the media of his secret causes, a rather heated discussion occurred in the living room of the Rukawa's between the two siblings. 

"Kaede, I don't think it was a wise idea for you to expose yourself in that manner. What will happen to your career? I know you love your career as a composure but with that kind of big issue that you exposed might cause the downfall of your career. You're crazy." Kenji reproached his younger brother with his action.

"Ne, Kenji-san, I don't care if it will cause my career upon my exposure. I will continue on making my songs. Besides my songs are still mine and nobody can take it from me." 

"Are you sure with your decision?" 

"Yeah!"

"You're really brave and courageous one. Runs in our family. Don't worry brother, no matter what happens I will support you all the way." Kenji smiled to his brother to reassure him of his intention

"Don't worry about your career, Kaede-san. It is not your lose but the music industries lose. Beside your one hell of a composure." Shinichi spoke of encouragement to lighten the burden of his artist.

"Arigato, minna-san. I appreciate your concern and support for me." Rukawa form a semi-smile to reassure the two that he was fine with it. However, deep within him sadness filled his whole being. 

"You're a darling, Shin-chan. I can't be luckier than anyone else with you around me and my brother. You supported us through in through. You never failed to uplift our spirits especially mine when I am worried for my brother here." Kenji faced his lover and embraced him as his own way of expressing his love and gratitude for his help.

"Ken-san, I will help you two as long as I can. Besides Kaede-chan is like a brother to me, while you my Ken-san is my life. I won't allow anybody to hurt you two. That is how much I love you two… but my affection to Kaede-chan is mere brotherly only. I don't want you to be jealous of your own brother." Shinichi tried to tease his boyfriend, who happens to be very possessive. "I think once, Kaede found his match… He will be as possessive as you Ken-san." He laughs as soon as he saw the two brothers blush like a schoolboy caught doing something naughty.

"Cut it out, Shin-chan. You're teasing me again. Hmmp."  Kenji reprimanded his boyfriend but failed miserably when his own brother joined in laughing and making fun of his tendency to be possessive.

Soon the two couple are making out after having a cold war that lasted for 10 minutes when Kenji got annoyed by the teasing. Kaede left the two couple who continued in embracing and kissing one another after making up.

HE proceeded to his room to relax and try to relieve the stress that filled his system. Was it really stress that filled my system? Why won't I admit it that sadness filled me – no, it does not fill me it engulf me... Sadness is eating me alive. I can't find any cure for my sadness… can't I really find one. Is there really a cure for this sadness? I don't know.

"Ahh… I have everything a man needs. I have money, power, wealth, popularity and intelligence but why am I not happy and contented of my life. I am not fulfilled with my life… my career. Arggh… I hate this feeling… I thought by revealing my secret to the public; I could find my inner peace… I was wrong… I got more messed up." He made a deep sigh… he observed he have been doing it a lot lately.

"Arggh… I can't even find a reason anymore to write a song. Ah… unless I find the right interpreter to sing my two songs... I can't move on… Damn, why can't I find the perfect singer for my latest songs? A lot have already auditioned for it but still no one fit the song." He buried his face in his hands out of frustration. (Kami-sama, help me… give me a sign for the right person to sing my songs.)

 Two days after the revelation, Maki received an important call coming from Sendoh Akira and Mito Youhei, the personal managers of a well known singer, Sakura. They are setting an appointment to talk to him and his artist, Rukawa, to discuss a proposal to make their artist work together in a project – a big project at that matter.

Maki called Rukawa after. He inquired if he will accept the request of Sendoh and set an appointment two days after. Rukawa agreed about the appointment besides they will just discuss and it doesn't mean that they will already sign the contract.

The day of the meeting arrived. The meeting place will be at the studio of Rukawa near his mansion. Sendoh and his company arrived earlier than expected. 

"Sakura, are you certain? I mean we can still back-out you know. We don't know what will happen. There is a big tendency that it will not push through as we planned it." Youhei wanted Sakura to reconsider her decision for the fact that there is a big chance that they will fail in their attempt.

'Youhei- san, if we fail… it is alright with me… at least we tried our best… besides I got a chance to even persuade him to allow me to even sing his song." Sakura's voice was not as cheerful as it use to be. As the day pass her sadness and depression got the better of her; she is losing a battle that can't be fought on her own. Sendoh and Youhei know that Rukawa's song will bring back her strength to fight back and to distract her of her weaknesses.

"Don't worry, Sakura… I will try to help you persuade him to allow you to even sing it or for him to hear you sing it. I will even try to use my convincing powers for us to succeed. Nobody can resist me." Sendoh tried to become comical to uplift the spirit of his friend but failed. All he got was a smile but never reached her beautiful and soulful brown eyes.

Unknown to them, Rukawa was in the other room and had been listening to their conversation. He got interested on how will they persuade him to allow their artist to even sing one of his song. His mind is made up – no one will fit his songs. He had better stop hoping that somebody will come to sing his songs in their greatest glory. He decided to leave the place and let Maki talk to them but his decision is final. Sakura will not sing any of his songs or anyone else. He was nearing the door when he heard a song coming from the other room.

_It burns within me_

_Engulf me completely –_

_As I see your beauty beneath the moon_

_Blazing, shining, twinkling like the star_

_Star above that guide my way to you_

_However, your beauty can be more_

_Compared to the burning fire_

_Fire I felt within my soul_

_Eternity fire filled my faith_

_Filled my whole being and love for you_

"Sakura, where did you get that idea? You're really amazing to sing that verse, where did you get that?" Youhei was taken aback how Sakura manage to sing that song as peaceful and serene as if the song was really made for her to sing.

"I… I don't... I have no idea. I just found this piece of paper laying there. Got it and then song the verse – just like how it was written. I think Rukawa was the one who composed it. He is such gifted composer. He put a soul in the song. That is why I want to sing even a verse of his song." Her eyes twinkle like a star as she returned the paper in the table. She stood up and faces the window where she is overlooking a beautiful garden.

Sendoh and Mito never expected her next words when she turned and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Sendoh came to her aid to comfort her. He stopped in his track when he heard a shocking declaration from her.

"We're leaving. I think we don't have to talk to them anymore. Besides, I have a feeling that it won't work. We had better leave. It is useless to persuade them. Let's go." 

Sendoh and Youhei's mouth hang open but soon got their composure as she walked pass them and out of the room in a graceful manner.

Rukawa stop dead in his tracks as he saw a very attractive woman leaving the library. She glances his way, he saw the most beautiful, and soulful brown eyes in his entire life. He never thought that she posses that kind of eyes. Eyes that deep within it filled with the exact same emotions that he has been feeling for years. She continued walking but within his vision she walks in a slow motion as graceful and as elegant as a unicorn.

"Wait, Miss..." Rukawa called out as soon as he was drawn out from his reverie of her. 

She looked back in a slow manner. They made an eye-to-eye contact that it seems to him that she was the only person in the room. She became pale and soon collapsed. HE never thought he could move that fast to catch her– in order to avoid her body from touching the ground as she falls. He caught her on time. Grasp was heard from four witnesses - coming from Maki, Kenji, Sendoh and Mito. 

HE carried her to the nearest lounging chair – as he hold her in his arms he felt it was the best place for her. HE felt at peace carrying and looking at her paled face. It was the right thing to do – to hold her in his arms like he own her. That she belongs right here – by his side and his arms. HE felt an urge to kiss her paled lips – it was the right thing to do, a voice within him told him so. And kiss he did to her paled lips. A much louder grasp filled the silent room as four people witness how he kissed her like he own her.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe I'm seeing this." Sendoh stated in awe in the scene he is seeing.

"Nor can I… nor can I." Youhei agreed and still in shock for the turn of events. 

"They look good together. They are a wonderful pair. Am I right, Shin-chan?" Kenji whispered as he sees how his brother kissed and caressed the face of the sleeping woman.

Before anyone can react, Sendoh and Mito had crossed the living room and took Sakura from Rukawa, who on the other hand was not prepared for the event. Mito carried the unconscious Sakura out the place and proceeded to their parked car. Rukawa tried to catch up to Mito and to take Sakura back but Sendoh stopped him with a punch.

"How dare you kiss her? You have no right to do that?" An enrage Sendoh faced Rukawa after the later one recovered from the blow.

"I know… and I'm sorry but it felt so right awhile ago." Rukawa's eyes was downcast on the tiled floor, but soon met the raging blue eyes of Sendoh with his icy glare. Out of his own attitude he punched back Sendoh. "She is mine!" Upon giving Sendoh a punch he left him to reach Sakura.

Sendoh on the other hand was shocked by what Rukawa said before the blow. _She is mine… she is mine…_ the words that kept on ringing on his head. HE didn't mind the blow that he received but what Rukawa just announced. While Kenji and his koi were taken aback, by the way Rukawa acted. He acted like a jealous lover – a raving lunatic out to get his princess back. 

Sendoh nodded as Youhei called his name. The later one left and took Sakura with leaving a raging Rukawa behind. Youhei drive as fast as he can to be as far away as possible so that Rukawa can't catch up with them. He succeeds in losing Rukawa, who tried to chase them. 

(Damn, he is good in the road) Rukawa made a turn and returned to confront the other person. He'll get some answers from him or else he'll be skinned alive.

~ OWARI ~

Author's note:

                Please don't judge this fic first… wait for further chapters. I put a lot of twist in this fic.. I hope I can pull the trick –so that it will come out as a wonderful fic…

Arigato minna-san.. hope you like it… please don't forget to review


	3. Park, Project, Sealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk… but someday I will find a way to be the co-owner of slam dunk… hehehehhe… (Hey, there is nothing wrong in dreaming…J)

Author's note:

                Please don't forget to review after finishing reading this chapter… J

Rhapsody of Destiny

Chapter 2      Park, Project, Sealed

(Damn, he is good in the road) Rukawa made a turn and returned to confront the other person. He'll get some answers from him or else he'll be skinned alive.

~~~__

When he arrives, he saw the stranger leaning on a red sports car. He stood up upon spotting his arrival. Rukawa killed the engine of his car and approach the guy. They exchanged glared, that the persons who witness it saw lightning traveling from one another's eyes. Sendoh broke the glaring contest.

"Not bad for a beginner. You're a quick thinker; you know when you're beaten. You can't defeat Youhei in racing. He is good at that – after all it is his hobby and passion aside from music. You can't easily catch him when he is on the wheel. I just waited for my own ride and to formally say that the planned project is off." Sendoh turned around and approached the passenger seat of the car. He hopped in the car and lowers his window to give his last word to Rukawa.

"Rukawa, a piece of advice… Stay away from her. She doesn't like to be wooed by the likes of you. Besides, you don't like females remember. We were wrong in that area; you just said that to get publicity. One more thing, she likes your songs so much – so why don't you sing it yourself. I know you have the talent to sing them. We heard you sing before."

"Wait! Before you leave, I want to know why she fainted. IS she ill?" Rukawa couldn't hide the concern in his voice. 

"She fainted because she is tired. That's all." Sendoh smiled to reassure him that there us nothing wrong to Sakura.

Rukawa stood there as he saw the car on the road and out of his sight. Just like Sakura, he saw her and now she is gone from his sight just that. 

(I will find you, Sakura. I will make you mine. I will learn all the things about you.)

Rukawa entered his studio and found his brother and manager comfortably sitting and talking to one another, discussing about the incident that occurred. He asked Maki to gather information about Sakura and he wants it as soon as possible. Maki did what Rukawa asked; he knows that Rukawa never asked for a favor before. Sakura must be special for him to have the reports ASAP. 

After a week of searching about any information about Sakura, the only thing that Maki discover about her was a piece of bond paper. The information was only pure profile that Sakura's company distributed about her. All the information is limited and nothing special was gathered but still it is an information.

Rukawa received the reports but it didn't help at all. He felt the same way as Maki but more depressed. Another week passed still no lead on where Sakura is. She hadn't shown up for two weeks already. Her managers won't talk no matter what Rukawa do. 

Rukawa decided to unwind by going to a park. He was walking when a running person bump him that causes both of them to fall. He groaned inside upon the impact made from his back in his chest. As the offender started to move and rise from their "uneasy" position, Rukawa went paler than usual as he sees the soulful and most beautiful eyes of his girl – no other than Sakura herself.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to hurt. I was trying to escape some of bodyguards. Oh, my… they are already near me. Oh my..." Sakura stammer and shake as the voice got nearer and nearer to their location. She was about to give a very long sigh when she was swept from her feet by the stranger she accidentally bump into. They run as fast and as far as their feet can take them. They only stop when they feel they have gotten far and safe from the chasers. 

Sakura was very tired but laughed like crazy because they succeeded to elude her bodyguards. On the other hand, Rukawa gaze dreamily at the laughing figure of Sakura. Sakura stop laughing and laid down in the field covered with grass. She enjoyed the feeling that she is free and happy. Nature really can make her relax at the same time refresh her tired body.

"Ummm… can you tell me why are you running from your bodyguards? If it is okay with that is?" Rukawa tried to make a conversation to Sakura and to break the deafening silence that started to engulf them.

"Ah… my bodyguards?! You see my best friends locked me in my room to have a rest. You can say I am kindda grounded for two weeks straight now. I have a feeling that it will extend now that I succeeded to escape." Sakura rolled on her belly to face Rukawa, who sits beside her, with sparkling brown eyes enjoying the idea that she outwitted her guardian.

"I am not prying or something but why would your friend locked you in your room." 

"Why? They locked me because it is for my own good. You see I am a workaholic type of person. I overworked myself for the pass few days before my appointment to a known composer. I think hard to make many plans to make sure that I have the chance to sing even a verse of his work. A verse of his song and that's that. – I will be happy and contented." The sparks in her eyes sudden faded as she answered his question. Rukawa got worried because he caused her to feel lonely. He was about to speak up to change the subject when Sakura continued on talking.

"You know what, I think it is true that when you wished hard you will get it. So I get the chance to sing a verse of his song when I saw a piece of paper in the floor that was flown by the wind. I picked it up and sang the verse. I felt as if the song was telling me to continue on singing it – that it was made just for me by the composer. My system got relaxed and I suddenly felt refreshed. I also felt that I don't need my plan because my wish did come true. So I gave up. When I decided to give up and left the room, I felt so tired all of a sudden and I collapsed. Because I collapse, the two went ballistic and worried about my health. So they locked me in my room to recover – but my goodness for two weeks I was locked up. I got sooo bored. Aside from that, they even forbade me to even dream of singing Rukawa's song or listening to it. Oh, Rukawa is the composer I was talking about for quite sometime now. So I escaped. That is my story." Sakura smiled sweetly that Rukawa was taken aback by the sudden changes of her attitude.

Sakura kept looking at the handsome face of Rukawa as mixed of emotions flooded his face. Rukawa on the other hand became transparent to her because he was attracted to her brown eyes that penetrated deep within him. Rukawa was disturbed from his day dreaming when Sakura spoke.

"Oh, we have been talking but yet I still have no idea who you are. By the way, my name is Sakura. And you are?" She extended her right hand to introduce herself formally to the person who helped her.

"Ummm… nice to meet you Sakura… My name is Rukawa… Rukawa Kaede." He was uneasy introducing himself but he tried his best not to show it to her. Sakura in contrast to him went pale and shock upon knowing that the guy she was with was the same guy he dreamed of meeting and convincing to allow her to sing his songs.

"You're Rukawa Kaede… the Rukawa the composer… the famous Rukawa guy?"

"Yes… I am. Are you worried?"

"Nope. I am honored to meet you personally and I didn't need to set an appointment to you." She chuckled at her joke. Rukawa smiled and laughed along with her.

They continued talking and laughing until sun down. They parted as friends and made an agreement that the project will push through, even without their managers' presence.

~ OWARI~


	4. Successful Album

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk… but someday I will find a way to be the co-owner of slam dunk… hehehehhe… (Hey, there is nothing wrong in dreaming…J)

Author's note:

                Please don't forget to review after finishing reading this chapter… J

Rhapsody of Destiny

Chapter 3      Successful album

"Are you crazy?" Sendoh and Mito chorused upon hearing the news that Sakura enclosed a deal with Rukawa about the album project.

"But that was our plan right? So why are you not happy that I close the deal already like we planned. Besides, we already got his cooperation. So what is wrong with it?" Sakura was confused by the reaction of his friends. 

"What is wrong? What's wrong is the deal itself. I don't want you to continue the album and Akira you will find a way to break the deal made by Sakura to Rukawa, as soon as possible." Youhei's voice was filled with finality in them that Sakura was almost in tears due to the fierce way her friend sounded.

Sniff…sniff… "But can't you guys reconsider. I mean… I have dreamed this event to occur since I heard his song… I really want this project to come true. Please…" Her brown eyes were pleading and her beautiful face was already tear-stained.

Akira's and Youhei' anger subsided upon seeing her tear-stained face. Both drop their gaze to the floor and then glanced to each other trying to decipher agreement from each other's eyes. Then in complete unison nodded in agreement and supported Sakura's album. However, they kept the incident, which happened during the first time they met Rukawa, a secret. Sakura didn't recall any event that happened during her first encounter with the famous composer.

On the exact moment in the Rukawa's mansion

"Are you nuts?" Maki went berserk upon the announcement of Rukawa about the enclosed deal with the pretty Sakura.

"Nope… I am not crazy. I think it is the best idea and chance for me to get to know her better. To woo her and to make her mine in the end." Rukawa stated confidently and smiled picturing the scene when Sakura will be in his arms again.

"I though so… you have another motives in agreeing in that project. Rukawa, didn't you see the murderous look in her two managers? They want to kill you by doing that… that…"

"Kissing her…" Rukawa finishes Maki's sentence for him.

"Yes, definitely. So what will you do?"

"Like I said, I will try to court her and make her mine but before that I will have to appease her managers' fears first." Rukawa stated with finality and left the room to make plans to court his lovely Sakura.

Maki and Kenji was left agape with the determined look that they observed from Rukawa's face and action but nonetheless both are happy that Rukawa will soon have his own soul-mate and destiny. They wished him all the best and luck for him to conquer his own sweet darling.

*****************

The project went smoothly as expected and it was a big success that everyone loved Sakura's voice and Rukawa's song. The people forgot all about Rukawa's announcement about his love preference. The fans themselves became a matchmaker for the two, for they sure are a lovely pair.

Six months… it was already six months since the album was released and it already reached its peak that they have to release new set of album. It was a smash hits in the radio stores, that every time it was put in shelves it became sold-out within 24 hours. 

Due to the success they are having, a party was held in honor for the two artists. Many showbiz people are present in the said party. Even the people from the high community where the Rukawa's belong.

Rukawa on the other hand made another plans for him and his lovely Sakura. He planned a picnic in the park where they first talk all by themselves and there he will propose to her – tell her all about his feelings for her. Rukawa feels that Sakura felt the same way like he does because she always smiles at him.

Meanwhile, Sakura is beginning to feel restless and uncomfortable being in a party. She is not a partygoer and not that sociable. She fears that people might know her or worst she may act "stupid" again.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sendoh was worried seeing Sakura paled and fidgeting in the living room.

"You know that I hate parties. I don't like parties. So why do you have to plan this stupid party." Sakura sneer at Sendoh in a controlled voice so as not to get some attention.

"Sakura, it is Maki's idea besides if we didn't come he will suspect something. HE has been trying to trap me in telling some valuable information about you. HE suspects something about your identity. Therefore, we have to ride along his plans or else we might expose your real identity." Youhei explained trying to appease Sakura of her uneasiness.

"I know that Youhei. And I am really grateful for the two of you. I can really trust you guys. But can't we leave early. This party is getting on my nerves already." Sakura sweetly smiled.

"This party is also getting on my nerves. So want to come with me Sakura, I know a place where you will like it and enjoy the scenery." Out of nowhere, Rukawa spoke exactly at the back of Sakura that startled the trio.

"Have you been listening to our conversation again, Rukawa?" Sendoh asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Nope, I just overheard that Sakura here, is bored by this party you planned. So I am inviting her to go somewhere she won't be bored." Rukawa's voice was as sarcastic as Sendoh and his blue eyes shot daggers at Sendoh. Youhei and Sakura who are watching sweat dropped as they started to see lightning coming from the eyes of the two boys.

'Hai..hai... I will come with you Rukawa. That's so nice of you. So see ya guys. Hope you'll enjoy. Oh before I forget. Youhei don't forget to call Haru-chan and Akira give Hiro-kun a ring will you. Both of you guys promise them." Sakura give both his friend a tight hug and a kiss in their cheeks. Rukawa burned in envy to the two guys but kept it to himself as he keep on his expressionless façade.

The two already left but Sendoh can't helped but fear for the worst. 

"I just hope Rukawa won't make his move now. OR else Sakura will go bye-bye before he can say anything else." Sendoh said while seeing the retreating figure of the two and sipping on his wine.

"It is a good thing that the contract that we made is good for only six months. And she hadn't renew her contract yet. If ever the worst may happen there is nothing can stop her from leaving here. I just hope it won't happen." Youhei added and was feeling the same way as Sendoh. Fear for the welfare of their friend.

The two didn't fail to guess what was going on in Rukawa's mysterious mind. 

~ OWARI ~

Author's note:

Hope you guess are having fun. Hope you like reading all our fic… J (not only mine… mine I think is the most bizarre one – if not, it is still fine and I enjoy making it…) Hope minna-san would like all our weird chapters and fics.. J Arigato minna-san for your support.

Please don't forget to review. Thanks


	5. Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk… but someday I will find a way to be the co-owner of slam dunk… hehehehhe… (Hey, there is nothing wrong in dreaming…J)

Author's note:

                Please don't forget to review after finishing reading this chapter… J

Note:

Japanese 

_English_

(inner thoughts)

Rhapsody of Destiny

Chapter 4      Memories of the Past 

As planned, Rukawa brought her to the place where they met and talked. There, a picnic was set in the ground complete with a lit candle and food. 

Sakura was impressed at the same time giggling like a school-girl. Rukawa was pleased that she likes his surprise.

Both sat in the mat, facing each other. Sakura stared at the sky. Rukawa looked at her intently. The candle light gave her a serene and mysterious effect that made her more appealing and attractive in his eyes. She looked so innocent and carefree because her defenses are down but she never looked weak. She is one strong and independent woman – she can't be considered sophisticated because she is real – a real person. He never felt this kind of feeling to any female – just her. She sure is special. She made him feel alive. She gave him a reason to face the world and to look forward for the coming day. She is something He needed in his dark world.

"Ne, Rukawa, do you know that when we die, we go straight to heaven, our soul that is. Then we became a star to look out for our love ones. The star is like a window in heaven for them to watch over us – to guide us in our daily routine. Do you know?" Sakura continued gazing the stars while talking to Rukawa.

"Ha?! I guess… I guess you're right." Rukawa was startled and pulled back from his reverie when Sakura spoke.

"Hahahahha…" she glanced happily to the shocked face of Rukawa. "You're so funny. You really are a darling. You are like Sendoh in some ways but also different. Sendoh sure can make a false story true but you… you're so… ummm… YOU." she was out of words in describing Rukawa.

Rukawa raised his eyebrow in inquiry about her comment but deep within him, he was hurt. Sendoh sure is special to her. So special that she can't help comparing them.

"Rukawa, I know what your feeling right now?" Sakura returned her attention to the dark sky and continued surveying the sky for constellations. Rukawa snorted due to her opinion about him.

"You don't believe me." Her eyes met Rukawa's. Sakura's eyes were serious and in a mere instant hurt reflected in it. "I know you are difficult to read but I happened to read you right now. I don't know how. But right now you are feeling envious and at the same time happy. Envious because I mentioned Sendoh – you always feel that way every time I mentioned his name or Youhei. Happy because we are together. Am I right?" She inquired gazing in Rukawa's blue eyes that reflected coldness.

Rukawa was silent and his jaw tightened due to her words that were all true. She can sure read him openly. Her gazing brown eyes felt like probing deep within his very soul that he can't hide everything he felt except his facial expression.

She was about to continue on speaking when Rukawa interfered in a soft and mellow tone that she is never accustomed to. 

"You are right. I am feeling like that but there are more – like the feelings that I feel so much love and affection towards somebody. I finally found my destiny that I have searched for a long time. For years, I searched… searched and searched. My searching finally ended within six months. Imagine I journeyed for years but the answer I found in six months just in front of my eyes, when I opened it completely." Rukawa's defenses went down – but he never looked like helpless nor weak – he looked more at peace and powerful. This image of Rukawa made Sakura scared deep inside her but held her guard.

"The answer has been in front of me but I kept my eyes close. Luckily, I still found the answer. The answer is no other than you, Sakura." Rukawa reached the hands of Sakura and held it firmly, which made Sakura paled and trembling. 

(No… no… this can't be happening. Oh… please not that… Kami-sama… please not this… NO! Not this…) Sakura silently prayed that she was wrong. She was wrong about Rukawa's action. That she interpreted it all wrong…

Rukawa didn't see the fear that suddenly engulfed Sakura's being nor the paled face of her that was masked by the candle light. Rukawa continue don his confession and proposal before all his courage will be diminish. "Sakura… Sakura, I love you… I love more than a friend or a sister. I love you and I want you to be my partner for life….."

****

"Rukawa, Rukawa… Please wake up. We just landed. Wake up now." Kenji woke Rukawa up.

Blue orbs appeared filled with sadness and loneliness – it also seems that tears would soon fall but denied of its freedom to fall. Soon it gained its focus and the coldness returned. It seems that it increased its intensity since then… since the incident. 

"We have landed in Tokyo airport. Let's go." Kenji was worried about his brother. He became more aloof and silent. Kenji has a feeling that he again dreamed of her… of the girl that he loved and never stop loving up to this point.

They took their carried bags and went to wait for their other luggage. They gathered them and went out of the airport when they spotted the two people that hold the key to Rukawa's happiness. Kenji glanced at his brother and he was right to do so. In an instance, Rukawa's face suddenly became miserable and lost. Kenji tried to stir Rukawa away from the two when he spotted his koi, talking to the two and waved upon spotting them. They have no choice but to approach.

"Such a small world, eh. Didn't expect to see you two here." Kenji's voice was sarcastic that causes his koi to flinch and glared at him. HE returned the glare to his boyfriend too.

"Hey… don't want to start a fight right now. You see we are here because our friend and our loved ones are coming." Sendoh explained. "How are you, Rukawa? It has been two years since we last saw each other. I heard you're a big success here and abroad." Sendoh addressed to the silent one in a controlled tone.

Rukawa was still silent but Kenji's anger rises due to Sendoh's word. When Mito interfere the tension, surrounding the group suddenly thinned.

"Can you all join us for a lunch? I believe we are already hungry because it is already 11 o'clock and I believe that the people Sendoh and I are waiting for are already here." Mito smiled and left the group to approach the guests.

The four gaze at the direction where Mito is heading and only found a brown haired girl waving at him. Mito guided her back to their group and introduced her, Haruko Mito's fiancée.

"Hiro-kun and Hana-kun just took our luggage. I think they will be quick with it. Oooh... Here they come." Haruko declared upon spotting a speck of red hair from the busy crowd.

Rukawa was not interested on meeting the two. He is only interested to know the where-abouts of his Sakura or information about her. He turned to leave when he heard the voice of one of Mito's friends.

"Sendoh, Mito and Haruko, what a pleasant surprise of seeing the three of you here in the airport. I do think you guys wouldn't mind helping in all the luggage we have here. Please do hurry because my phone had been ringing." A red haired tall guy spoke filled with sarcasm at the same time delight seeing his friends.

HE immediately answered his phone when his hands are free of the luggage. _"Hello?! Brother, what's up? Really… sure... We will… see you soon." _

_"It was Min-kun. HE called to inform us that they will be arriving around three this afternoon."_

_"That's great news."_ Sendoh stated "Oh… by the way… This is Sakuragi Hanamichi and Koshino Hirokai." Introducing his friends to Maki's companion and vice versa, "This is Maki Shinichi, Rukawa Kenji and Rukawa Kaede, friend of ours. They will be joining us to lunch. I guess?"

"Sure… we will be joining you." Rukawa answered before his brother could throw another sarcastic blow to Sendoh's invitation. 

They all rode their cars and proceeded to the nearest restaurant. Rukawa was at lost in his thoughts while they are heading to the restaurant. 

(Who is that Da'ho anyway? He seems so familiar yet so different. Hmmmp… A mystery surrounds his identity. I want to know him. Maybe he holds the key to Sakura, I may persuade him to tell me after all he knows his ways to Sendoh's and Mito's manner of thinking.) Rukawa made a plan that might solve all his problem and it involve that red-haired mysterious guy. Rukawa's lips twitch forming a small smile while his blue orbs seem to sparkle in joy. However, his face remained as emotionless as ever.

(What are you thinking right now, Kae-chan? Does that red-haired guy affect you just as it affected me in more ways than one?) Kenji thinks while gazing at his brother from the mirror.

~ OWARI ~


	6. The Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk… but someday I will find a way to be the co-owner of slam dunk… hehehehhe… (Hey, there is nothing wrong in dreaming…J)

Author's note:

                Please don't forget to review after finishing reading this chapter… J

Info: Rukawa will be for Rukawa Kaede while Kenji for Kenji Rukawa.

Note:

Japanese 

_English_

(inner thoughts)

Rhapsody of Destiny

Chapter 5      The Cure

It has been over two years since Sakura left Tokyo. It has been that long since Rukawa became more distant and cold. HE change to a more aloof person but because of his attitude he wrote great songs. His songs are now known internationally. He has just been awarded with a trophy for the best composer and interpreter of the year. Ever since Sakura left, no one was able to convince Rukawa to compose a song for them. He, himself sang his song – he vowed that he will only allow others to have his song as theirs once Sakura came back and sang his best and compiled songs made especially for her.         

Rukawa's life has never been the same since then. But it all changed in a matter of two days. Rukawa felt he just woke up from a deep slumber that lasted him for two years. He felt alive again and hope surge through his body that he will soon find his one and only Love… Sakura.

Kenji and Maki were glad for the improvement of Rukawa. HE returns to his old self little by little but there are still some instances that he would snap back to his protective shell for security. All the change that occurs to Rukawa was due to the firey guy named Sakuragi Hanamichi.

"Baka Kitsune!!! Just because..." veins popping, Hanamichi wasn't able to continue his sentence. He was too angry to say anything else.  
  


Rukawa just stared at Hanamichi with his cool blue eyes, turned around, and continued his interrupted walk.

HE never misses to utter a simple word. "Da'ho"

With this two simple words the two would get to each other throats that seems not to end until one of them got tired of throwing words to each other {as if it ever happens}.

This "affectionate" discussion between the two started at the restaurant when Rukawa commented on Hanamichi's table manners and artistic style. This happens to be unlikely of Rukawa, who rarely speak and care about others peoples business, – that made his brother raise an eyebrow and made the other people choke in their food. There began the never ending battle of words between the two "sweet" and "dream" couple of the century. So every time their path would cross, the two make sure that the other know of ones presence and never misses to "touch" each other. 

Hanamichi is the only person aside from Kenji and Maki to "juice" Rukawa out of words… I mean to speak more than 10 words in an hour or so.

*****

"Hana-chan, I never seen you become so rude or prude towards another person. I mean you always have a sense of control of your temper. You are a calm type of person. I think you are living to your hair-expectation now. For a certain, Kitsune?" Kiminobou teases his li'l brother for the big change that occurs to him. Hanamichi became red that matches his hair because of his teasing.

"Min-kun, you, too? Don't tell me you believe those two about me and that Kitsune." Hanamichi pouted like a kid being outwitted by everyone. Kiminobou laugh his lungs out seeing his brother's reaction towards the issue that his friends weaved for the past days since the two met. "Besides, I am not interested to any relationship. May it be homosexual or heterosexual relationship at that matter." Hanamichi closed his eyes that he missed seeing the sad expression that crossed his brother's face. 

*****

"Kae-chan, I never seen you use that piano again since SHE left. Aside from that, I never seen you smile, relax and talk that way since then. You became secretive and secluded even to me. Now, look at you, you change back – maybe not totally at least you change. I am happy right now for you. Does it have something to do with a certain hot tempered guy?" Kenji trying to caught his brother for the big change that occurred. At the same time, trying his best to make sure that his brother won't be offended and to avoid opening up healed wounds. 

Rukawa turned his gaze towards his brother and have a locked eye contact with him. He could sense that his brother became tense and nervous by his actions. HE could actually foretell that his brother's knees are trembling like crazy at that moment. To Kenji's surprise Rukawa let out a loud laugh for the reason that he was amuse by his brother, who is left open mouthed by his act.

"Maybe… maybe he is the reason… maybe he is not." Rukawa stated in a serious tone and continued on playing the piano. He closed his eyes to feel the music and to convince himself that nothing has change – that Sakura is still the one but how come the face that lingered in his memory is Hanamichi's. 

"Damn, we just met. I mean I don't even know the guy for Pete's sake." Rukawa voice out his thoughts out of frustration.  

"Really? I think we can solve that problem, brother" Kenji trying to comfort the young one.

"Damn, yes… I mean he has been here for two months and that we always got to each other's nerve. It doesn't mean I like him or something. Much more him liking me." Rukawa laugh to cover his true feelings and tried to convince his brother but the laughter turned out to be force and sarcastic. 

He sighed before he continued. "Besides even if we gather information, we can't still get enough information because Sendoh and Mito won't give it to us easily. Just like the last time." This time his voice turned soft.

"Kae-chan, this time we will not fail. I am sure of it." Kenji said trying to comfort his brother.

"You wouldn't give up Ken-chan, do you?" Maki butt-in in their conversation.

"But Shin-chan, since that Hanamichi guy appeared Kaede became "happy"."

"Whatever… but don't you think that Kae-chan gets attracted for the second time this time to one of Sendoh's and Mito's friend. Aside from that, I think it would be unfair to Hanamichi - ." Kaede interrupted Maki

"Why would it be unfair to him, Maki-san?" Rukawa's voice was cold and eyes shot daggers to his brother's boyfriend waiting for answers. 

"It would be unfair to him with two reasons. First, everyone knows in this business that you – Kae-chan happens to be madly in love with Sakura, who happens to leave the country. Secondly, I don't think that his kind would be interested to a homosexual relationship. Do you see my point?" Maki explained carefully, so not to upset the ice king. Rukawa went silent and considered the reasons stated by his manager.

"Maybe… but I think he is open to the idea. Besides Sendoh happens to be gay and as you have witness, his elder brother is gay too. Maybe he is into it too." Kenji countered his koi to uplift his brother's spirit again.

Rukawa's blue orbs sparkled as he considers the big possibility of his brother's analysis and sees a lot of hope in there. "Do you think so, Ken-chan? Maki-san?" Rukawa's eyes are pleading while looking at the two guys that are important to him that must support him in his endeavor.

"You will have our full support, little brother." Kenji vowed while eyeing his koi to agree. Rukawa was glad for the support coming from his brother but he was waiting for Maki's answer, which almost astounded him by the outcome.

"You have to make sure that you are over with Sakura first so that you can concentrate on making Hanamichi yours." It may not be bluntly expressed but Rukawa was sure that he would have his manager's support.

"I am over her a month ago. But she still has a special place in my heart, though my Da'ho already took over the whole place of my heart." Rukawa blushes as he admitted to them how special his Da'ho to him. Out of nowhere, a folder landed in front of him coming from the smiling Maki.

"I know you like him, but I am not sure if you are over Sakura. So I have to confirm first before giving you Hanamichi's schedule and profile." Maki stated while smiling at how Rukawa became too busy reading the reports. This earned him a very deep and passionate kiss coming from his koi.

~ OWARI ~


End file.
